<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man Who Wants Pretty Doctor (Must Be Patient) by theprincessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202297">Man Who Wants Pretty Doctor (Must Be Patient)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed'>theprincessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Jeno, Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Playing Doctor, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Snowballing, Top Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jeno's recovery from laser eye surgery.</p><p>Featuring good old fashioned comfort methods and some...not so conventional ones too.</p><p>(Set Summer 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man Who Wants Pretty Doctor (Must Be Patient)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! I've been trying to get this finished since <i>November</i>, although I had the idea a lot longer than that. So basically, Jeno had laser eye surgery last year before NCT 2020 promotions and I made a fic about it. I never know whether to ramble here or not, so I'll just leave it at that.</p><p>Hope you enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin moves around the dorm like a man on a mission, collecting items one by one to drop into Jeno's bag sitting by the front door as an excuse to keep busy. He's unusually frantic; unable to sit down as they wait for their manager-noona to let them know she's arrived in their car outside.</p><p>Today is a big day and it has to be perfect.</p><p>The thought makes his hands shake until he's passing by the sofa and Jeno grabs his wrist. "Jaem - <em>Jaem</em>," he squeezes when Jaemin tries in vain to keep going, "baby, you're gonna give me a headache if you don't stop,"</p><p>Jaemin's breath hitches, horrified at the thought. "Shit."</p><p>He looks down at Jeno's soft smile, looking way more calm and collected than he ought to be and realises his boyfriend understands him, but he really does need him to stop, so he relents slowly and tries not to let the guilt and embarrassment swallow him whole as Jeno pulls him to sit next to him and his arm slides around Jaemin's waist. "It's gonna be okay. I told you what they said at my appointment. I'll be in and out before you know it. They do this all the time."</p><p>"I should hope so," he huffs, trying to pull himself together for Jeno's sake. "I won't let them mess it up for you.”</p><p>He's not sure what he thinks he could do if it <em>did</em> go wrong, but he believes his own words anyway and Jeno humours him, letting him work through his anxieties and using Jaemin's nerves as an excuse to keep his own at bay. Lasers pointed at his eyes sounds entirely counterintuitive to repairing Jeno's eyesight, but the surgeon he'd told Jaemin about a few weeks back for his consultation had said he'd had many idol clients before and he'd worn a kindly smile, like he was used to people coming to him with trepidation and terrible vision.</p><p>Now, Jaemin lets Jeno kiss his temple and his forehead to soothe him, lasting five quiet seconds before their manager-noona texts him to say she's here. Despite not wanting to leave their soft bubble, Jaemin bolts for the door like the faster they get this over with, the better. He shoulders his bag that matches Jeno's and then picks that one up too, catching Jeno's grin at the corner of his eye as he fields last minute banter from his members about coming home with a superpower like Cyclops.</p><p>"So that makes Jaemin hyung Jean Grey?" Jisung asks Renjun curiously with a giggle, stepping away when Jaemin frowns and swipes at him.</p><p>"Nah, she's so much cooler than him," Renjun quips, pinching Jaemin's cheek when he pouts.</p><p>He opens the door whilst Jeno is saying his goodbyes and feels a happy little flutter in his stomach when his boyfriend tries to defend him, reminding their members in a low tone to be kind when they return.</p><p>Clearly he's expecting Jaemin to really release his nerves when he's incapacitated because neither of them are particularly composed when the other is hurt. He thinks back to his herniated disc and is glad Jeno won't be leaving the dorm after this. He'd had to strongarm Jeno’s mom to agree and Jeno's reassurance that the boys would look after him tipped the scales in Jaemin’s favour, as well as the thought that the next time she sees her son, he should be looking at her with perfect sight.</p><p>Outside the dorm, they slip into the car for the short ride and promise to call when they're ready to be picked up again. Jaemin curls his fingers into his palm to resist the urge to hold Jeno’s hand as they enter the clinic, one of many in a small street, tucked between restaurants and shops. With its shiny glass reception desk and comfortable waiting area, it looks more like a hotel lobby than an eye clinic, but to Jaemin it reminds him of their dermatologist’s office. Still, it doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking when Jeno signs in at the desk and sits down with Jaemin. Barely a couple of minutes pass before a nurse arrives to call his name. He stands and Jaemin forces himself to stay seated, watching Jeno give him a wobbly smile as he hands his boyfriend his glasses.</p><p>If Jaemin is allowed to have favourites over something so frivolous, it’s these. With their squarer shape, black upper frame and subtle edging, they make Jeno look extra nerdy in an adorable, rather sexy way and it hits Jaemin that after today he won’t need to wear them or any other pair anymore. He’s been wearing them a lot lately as he sticks to the rules of not wearing contacts for almost a week and Jaemin’s kind of got used to the sight over the years anyway, whether it be during recording days or simply hanging out at home, so he feels an odd lump in his throat as Jeno is led away by the nurse. It’s the end of an era really and hopefully the start of a new one.</p><p>Jaemin tries to read one of the magazines stacked on the table in front of his legs, but he ends up flicking through the pages restlessly instead. Usually he enjoys some quiet time alone, but this is torture. The minutes feel syrupy and distant, so he jumps in his chair when a shin nudges his foot and his eyes travel up to Jeno’s face, eyes blinking like an unsure newborn and his hands full of his aftercare. Jaemin fumbles for Jeno’s bag and resists hugging, cooing and smothering him with kisses like he wants to. The waiting area is fairly close to the windows to let the light in and Jaemin knows he can wait until they’re back home to give Jeno all the affection that’s bubbling up inside him.</p><p>“I thought you weren’t gonna come out!” he exclaims as he hops to his feet, gaze bouncing between the items dropped into the opened bag and Jeno’s face.</p><p>Jeno gives a rueful smile at Jaemin’s poor choice of words and shakes his head a little, fond. “I was only gone for 15 minutes,”</p><p>“Oh. Felt like longer.” he mumbles, biting his lip and looking down before he sees some weird plastic things disappear into the bag and his eyes snap up. “Shit! I didn’t ask - how do you feel?”</p><p>“Well, I can still see. So that’s good.” Jeno jokes, grinning when Jaemin’s expression falls flat and unimpressed. “Once they were done, I could see the nurse and she smiled at me.”</p><p>Ignoring the pang of jealousy simmering in his blood, Jaemin grabs Jeno’s elbow as if to help lead him out the door now that he’s free to go. It seems too simple, but he won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. “Wow, that sounds like a good sign. Come on, let’s get you home.”</p><p>But Jeno pulls his elbow away and blinks prettily at Jaemin, brown eyes slightly watery but no less effective than usual. Probably moreso. “Jaemin-ah, I’m hungry. Can we go somewhere quickly?”</p><p>Jaemin grimaces. It doesn’t sound like the best thing to do right now and the need to look after his boyfriend grows stronger every second, but he’s also weak for Jeno’s puppy eyes and especially for his pout, so he relents with a sigh and his heart does a terrible little somersault when he sees Jeno’s answering smile. If anything makes his man smile, it must be worth it.</p><p>They head to a nearby restaurant they know fairly well so that they can choose what to eat without fuss and Jaemin silently counts down the minutes until he can call their manager-noona to come pick them up.</p><p>He hasn’t heard Jeno talk so much like this in a long while, listening as he points out the obvious (<em>“your hair’s looking a bit yellow under that bucket hat.</em>”) to the endearing (<em>“I can read the menu already! Look! There’s your favourite!”</em>) and for some time, it’s perfect. Jaemin’s shoulders relax and he enjoys Jeno looking around like he’s seeing the world clearly for the first time. In many ways, like this, he is and the smug smirk at the corners of his kissable mouth makes it difficult for Jaemin to keep his hands to himself, risking squeezing Jeno’s thigh as they sit side by side, although only in warning to quit being so irresistible.</p><p>He distracts him by asking about the procedure and winces as Jeno tells him about being strapped down so his head couldn’t move and his eye propped open whilst fine metal tools and a laser beam worked their weird magic.</p><p>Halfway through their meal and Jaemin’s anecdote about something that happened during a physio session a couple of years ago, things take a turn for the worse.</p><p>Jeno’s newly fixed eyes start to water.</p><p>At first, it’s just a trickle, like he’s inhaled the fumes of something particularly spicy, which is impossible when Jaemin made sure he didn’t order anything like that to be on the safe side, but the watery eyes continue until Jeno has to put down his chopsticks and give up on eating to reach for a wad of napkins instead, dabbing carefully at the increasing irritation.</p><p>Jaemin’s worry peaks seeing him in such a mess when Jeno starts to squint and grimace, clearly in pain as the anaesthetic eye drops keeping him so happy begin to wear off and reality sets in. So, he whips out his card from his pocket to pay for the half-finished meal and squeezes Jeno’s shoulder firmly. “Come on, let’s get you home,”</p><p>“What? No, I haven’t finished - ”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me,” he bites back, standing up quickly and giving Jeno a stern look, although how much he can see through his red, streaming eyes is debatable. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have let you convince me to go anywhere after your appointment.”</p><p>By the time they stumble outside, Jeno’s hanging off Jaemin’s arm as he calls for their ride back to their dorm. He does his best to comfort him minimally, heart aching silently as Jeno becomes more and more miserable.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he slurs near Jaemin’s ear, eyes practically glued shut from the rivers of helpless tears and against the waves of increasingly sharp pain. “‘S’not your fault, Jaeminie - it’s me - I should’ve listened - I was so smug - ”</p><p>Underneath waiting around on the sidewalk to be driven home and watching him suffer, he still finds Jeno very cute. “It’s okay,” he soothes, “here, wear this.” Jaemin takes his bucket hat off, sacrificing his blond hat hair to shield Jeno from bright sunlight and breathes a sigh of relief not a moment too soon when he spots their car coming to save them.</p><p>Once they’re home, Jaemin plans to get his hands on the painkillers somewhere deep in the depths of Jeno’s bag and then Jeno is doing the rest of his recovery absolutely by the book.</p><p> </p><p>👓</p><p> </p><p>The hours that follow are some of the worst they’ve both had in a long time. Whilst Jeno tries to sleep off a lot of the pain as soon as they arrive back at the dorm, Jaemin can do nothing but flit around and worry, constantly peeking into their room to check that Jeno is still alive and hopefully none the wiser to the weight of guilt trying to swallow him whole.</p><p>“If you ask me, Jeno was stupid,” Renjun says bluntly, keeping restless Jaemin company in the kitchen as he makes some samgyetang in the hope that Jeno will be pain-free enough when he wakes up from another fitful nap to feel like eating.</p><p>“But I took him to the restaurant and kept talking to him until he could barely open his eyes. You saw him when I brought him home.”</p><p>From his silence, he can tell Renjun is ignoring his defence of Jeno to sigh. “All I’m saying is stop beating yourself up about it. He’s a big boy; he makes his own decisions and he can look after himself - ”</p><p>As he’s ladling the samgyetang into a bowl, Jaemin opens his mouth to point out that right now Jeno’s vulnerable when they hear a thump from somewhere in the dorm and what sounds like a ringing phone and a squeak from Jisung. The ladle clangs against the stove as Jaemin immediately runs out of the room with Renjun hot on his heels.</p><p>In the hallway between their rooms, they arrive to see Jisung standing awkwardly with Jeno leaning his hand heavily on his shoulder and his still ringing phone face up on the floorboards. He raises his head when he hears the others approach and Jaemin’s heart constricts in sympathy. Jeno’s still wearing the plastic eye shields he has to protect him during sleep and his t-shirt is wrinkled like he moved across the bed in a hurry.</p><p>“The call woke me up,” he croaks, almost bent in half.</p><p>Jisung looks nervously between he and Jaemin and offers a small shrug, “I found Jeno hyung like this.”</p><p>“I’ll answer it.” Renjun darts forward and picks Jeno’s fallen phone from the floor, rolling his eyes when he sees the caller ID. “Ya! Zhong Chenle, we’re dealing with some shit over here, if you don’t mind. What are you doing calling Jeno? He can’t fuckin’ see, idiot!”</p><p>Jeno raises his finger. “My fault. Tell him I’m fine and I’ll call him back later.”</p><p>“He agrees with me that you’re an idiot who needs to learn some manners,” Renjun replies flatly, mouth dropping open as Chenle responds. “Ohhhh, how do you know he wouldn’t say that? Maybe he’s just too nice to tell you, but I’m not…”</p><p>Jaemin watches, bemused, as Renjun walks away with Jeno’s phone, his reprimanding soon turning into helpless distant laughter as he no doubt fills in their other member on the rocky experience this has been.</p><p>The three of them left, Jaemin smiles kindly at Jisung and relieves him of his duty to keep Jeno standing; grabbing him by the arm to lead him back to bed. When he’s eased him on the edge, Jeno grumbles. “I hate this. I wish I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Jaemin tuts, cupping his jaw. “You told me that they said the first 24 hours are the worst. You can do this, Jeno-yah.”</p><p>“But I’m bored,” he sighs. “I can’t watch or do anything and I’m uncomfortable when I sleep because of these.” He pokes at the shields and Jaemin almost has a heart attack right there, smacking Jeno’s hand away on instinct.</p><p>It makes Jeno giggle though and Jaemin lifts his hand from his jaw to brush his bangs backwards and lean down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. “I have an idea. If you’re done with your nap and I help you take the shields off, will you eat something for me?” Jeno nods. “Good. I made samgyetang, mostly because it’s a good meal for when you’re sick - ”</p><p>“ - and you want to take care of me.” he finishes for him, smiling. “It’s not your fault, Jaemin-ah. I should’ve listened but I got too excited at being able to see.”</p><p>Jaemin runs his hands through Jeno’s hair, the softness grounding him as he lets it go. That’s what they’ve all been telling him, but he had to hear it from Jeno himself. “You’re usually such a good boy,” he giggles back.</p><p>“Mhmm, I think my rebel days are already over.”</p><p>He kisses the inside of Jaemin’s wrist as it’s the nearest place to his mouth and grins when Jaemin can’t stop his pulse from beating harder. He clears his throat and steps back, lifting Jeno’s legs so he can stretch out in bed but be sitting up. “I’ll get you your samgyetang, okay? Won’t be long.”</p><p>“Then can we cuddle?”</p><p>At the door, he turns to see Jeno’s exaggerated pout. Jeno’s aegyo thrills him on a normal day and this time makes him feel like Jeno’s slowly getting back to his old self already, eye shields and all. He can’t get the image of Jeno with scrunched up, streaming eyes and doubled over in pain out of his mind yet, but the thought of cuddling with his boyfriend calms him enough that he rushes to finish preparing a bowl, eager to see him eat and then reward him with snuggle time.</p><p> </p><p>👓</p><p> </p><p>After a decent night’s rest for the both of them, Jaemin wakes up with Jeno to help him get ready for his day after appointment with the clinic. The thought worries him until Jeno practically vibrates with energy because his vision has already improved since yesterday and, more importantly, the pain has drastically come down.</p><p>“These help a lot,” he says, tilting his head back to put in the eye drops as Jaemin stands guard in the bathroom doorway. “I’ll call manager-noona to take me there and I’ll be back in no time.”</p><p>Jaemin inhales a surprised breath. “You don’t want me to come with you? Babe, you’ve just had an operation.”</p><p>Jeno blinks moist eyes at him, but he smiles. “You’re being dramatic, Jaem. And like I said, I feel so much better today, it’s amazing. I can do this.”</p><p>Jaemin relents with a faint grumble, knowing all too well that once Jeno’s made up his mind, there’s no changing it if he’s really passionate about something. He worries some more until Jeno pecks him on the lips goodbye and he’s gone, looking too cool wearing his sunglasses to protect his freshly restored eyesight. He lucked out that it’s still summer and his mask helps him stay inconspicuous.</p><p>All that’s left is for Jaemin to do is twiddle his thumbs at the dorm.</p><p>He pops his head into Renjun and Jisung’s room and even gives Chenle a call back after Renjun hogged Jeno’s phone yesterday with his scolding then radio talk and and he and Jeno forgot to do it when they said they would. Chenle teases him before he asks how they’re coping.</p><p>It’s been eventful for him, but not so much for Jeno, regardless of the pain. He knows that Jeno is already bored of strictly no screentime. He can’t even read a book to pass the hours of boredom, falling asleep when there’s nothing else to do but wait. He hasn’t been able to wash his face or shower properly either, stuck giving his eyes a chance to heal for a few days more. Jaemin’s sad for him and it must show in his voice because he could hear Chenle’s grin his before he spoke.</p><p>“You should cheer him up.”</p><p>“I’ve tried. I’ve cooked him good meals instead of ordering delivery, we’ve cuddled and put on movies we’ve already seen just to listen to them,” Jaemin pouts, anxiety coming out of him. If this is what his back injury was like for Jeno then he’s doesn’t want them getting injured anymore, although this has been a choice. “It’s depressing when you’re forced to do nothing, trust me.”</p><p>“Ah come on, hyung,” Chenle needles, “there must be other things you do to make him feel better,”</p><p>Actually, there is something else.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Ugh <em>no</em>, not that!” Chenle whines, disgusted.</p><p>But it’s too late.</p><p>The idea has been planted and Jaemin can’t believe he didn’t think of it before. He immediately decides that this can’t be like a normal time between them, it has to be extra special. “Chenle-ya, I’ve gotta go. I need to plan this before Jeno comes home.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re insane, you know that - ”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, bye!” he cuts him off bluntly, hanging up to pocket his phone and striding purposefully into the bedroom.</p><p>He pulls open the chest of drawers and is searching for his best pair of underwear to change into when he comes across something else instead. Still in the realm of boxers, he’s a bit puzzled as he tries to remember why the hell he has the tightest white underwear he’s ever seen emblazoned with a red cross at the crotch before the memory comes to him.</p><p>He’d bought it online for fancy dress last year, to wear over something else like a Superman-like doctor joke, especially as he wanted to be a surgeon when he was younger. Underneath that in the drawer is a plastic stethoscope, which he puts it around his neck with a frown. It’s definitely not what he was looking for, but he rolls with it anyway. Maybe a silly costume will make Jeno laugh, at least.</p><p>As he’s getting changed into the outfit and praying no one else except his boyfriend will see him like this, Jaemin remembers that there should be a white coat too. Shirtless, he hunts around their room but it’s too long for a drawer and he wouldn’t keep it in a wardrobe in case Renjun was to stumble upon it when stealing one of Jaemin’s barely worn sweaters again.</p><p>“The cupboard!” he exclaims, tiptoeing outside to look in the cupboard that houses the boiler and keeps their towels and linen nice and toasty in the wintertime.</p><p>True enough, he finds the coat tucked way into the back like some kind of dirty little secret and rushes to the bedroom to try it on. The material is cool on his bare skin as it slides across his shoulders and he stands to admire himself in the full length mirror, turning right then left. He fills it out perfectly, although the combination of the white coat and his black Adidas pants is ridiculous.</p><p>Before he knows it, he’s trying on the joke underwear too and he has to admit that it looks less like a joke now. The white material that matches the coat is a little more transparent, stretched across the fullest part of his slim, sun-kissed thighs and shaping to his cock, leaving nothing at all to the imagination. He hesitates, almost chickening out altogether, lighting a few candles and calling it a day.</p><p>But he doesn’t.</p><p>He lets curiosity get the better of him and pushes his shoulders back, chest out. He wiggles his toes on the floorboards as he stares at himself in the full length mirror, feeling comfortable considering he’s dressed in such little clothing and deciding that the coat helps. He’s done fancy dress before, of course, but he’s never followed through with dressing sexily for the sole purpose of being alluring and stage outfits don’t count. This isn’t part of his job. He’s not in idol mode here. He’s just Na Jaemin, standing alone, in tight boxers, exuding male stripper energy and hoping to cheer up his bored, frustrated boyfriend.</p><p>He’s mourning how they haven’t had sex in over a week and maybe this is a shocking amount of overkill when the door buzzes and he hears the murmur of voices.</p><p>Finally, Jeno’s home.</p><p>Jaemin hurriedly buttons the coat and dives for their bed, the sheets covering him as a sudden wave of anxiety makes him question what the hell he’s doing. This is stupid. It’s not going to be sexy at all. He turns onto his side, eyes glued to the closed door. He feels himself start to tremble, wondering how he’s going to explain this to Jeno when the door opens.</p><p>Jaemin drew the blackout blinds to create an atmosphere, so it startles him when light from the hallway streams in, surrounding Jeno’s body in the doorway. He’s taken his sunglasses and mask off, his expression downcast. Jaemin’s stomach drops through the floor as their eyes meet. Jeno’s are slightly watery, but they’d been like that before he left the dorm because of the eye drops. They were helping him. He looks like he’s had bad news and every worst case scenario runs through Jaemin’s head in quickfire as he opens his mouth.</p><p>Then Jeno grins and Jaemin is flooded with relief. “They’re pleased with how it’s going, so I’ll see them in a few weeks for another check up.”</p><p>That seems to have done the trick in cheering him up, but Jaemin is all in now and he clears his throat, gripping the sheets. “That's good, but - uhhh - speaking of doctors, I have a surprise for you…” He can see Jeno is curious about what he’s hiding, so he takes a deep breath and whips them off, turning on his best smouldering smirk. “Do you want to be my patient for the day anyway?”</p><p>Jeno stands frozen and wide eyed for long enough that Jaemin starts to wonder if this is a step too far when he seems to shrug the shock off himself and hastily but quietly closes the door, leaning back against it. Jaemin watches his chest move as he takes a couple of breaths, gaze moving from Jaemin’s face to the buttoned white coat and his bare knees then back up, a lazy smile forming. “Sure, doc. How do you want me?”</p><p>They both know he wouldn’t speak so informally to a real doctor and grin giddily at each other, almost breaking completely until Jaemin presses his lips together and stands up so he can gesture to the empty bed. "Lie down for me, please."</p><p>Jeno crosses their room to do as he’s told with slow, careful movements and Jaemin frowns slightly in worry before Jeno’s shake of the head lets him know that he’s feeling okay, he’s just drawing the moment out on purpose.</p><p>From the bed, he looks up at Jaemin with full trust and something like awe, so much so he feels it like a caress. The sense of power surges through Jaemin properly when he throws a bare leg over Jeno’s hips and comes to sit in his lap and he doesn’t even try to touch.</p><p>Both still fully clothed, Jeno suddenly smiles. “Whoa, this is unlike any doctor appointment I’ve had before, sorry.”</p><p>“You’re so bad at this!” Jaemin breaks to whine, lightly punching him in the chest and making Jeno laugh.</p><p>“I was going for pure and innocent, but you’re right.” He reaches up and squeezes Jaemin’s hips in apology. “You’ll take care of me, right, doc?”</p><p>He hums in approval at Jeno’s second try and leans forward. Now that he’s got him right where he wants him, he can play. He takes his time to look at Jeno from his newly dyed red hair to the t-shirt layered with a shirt and one of his slouchy cardigans before his gaze zeroes in on the buttons. As he starts to undo them, Jeno wraps his arms around his waist to hold him steady and sits up. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Jaemin can feel him tap an absent-minded rhythm on his back as he nods quickly, eager to get laid now that he finally feels more like himself after the 24 hours he’s had and Jaemin wants him just as much, so he lets his hands take over and begin to undress his boyfriend slowly.</p><p>In diffused golden light in the shadowed room and the outside world shut out, it’s easy to calm his breathing and slide Jeno out of his clothes; first the cardigan then his shirt, left for a moment to frame his sides. The colder air makes his brown nipples pebble almost instantly and Jaemin’s so close with his body and his wandering fingertips that he feels Jeno’s shaky exhale against his mouth and his ab muscles flex from his light touch.</p><p>He doesn’t get it all his own way though.</p><p>Jeno presses his smile to the skin of his jaw before tilting his face towards Jaemin’s neck. “Tell me - what’s your diagnosis, doc?”</p><p>He can’t think too well with Jeno mouthing lazily at his Adam’s apple and he shifts his hips forward some more as Jeno’s hands lowers from his back to squeeze his ass, encouraging, and then between them to flick open Jaemin’s coat. It’s done so sneakily that he doesn’t have time to warn Jeno that he’s almost naked underneath, watching him make the discovery himself of the tight, white boxers. Jeno’s eyes widen then narrow, focused, pulling up some of that stage charisma until Jaemin feels like he wants to devour him.</p><p>He pushes Jeno flat on his back before he can in fact, one hand smoothing over his chest and the other reaching behind to cup his dick in his jeans. “I’ll have to explore more first,” he grins, dismounting to pull off what’s left between him and Jeno’s skin. Jaemin thinks about leaving his boxers, but his fingers hook into them with the jeans and he goes with it.</p><p>With Jeno naked and prone, waiting, gazed fixed on him, Jaemin lets the coat fall to his elbows, past his hands until it drops to the floor with a muted noise. He’s not completely bare yet, but he feels it under Jeno’s eyes, following him around the room as Jaemin checks they have everything they need so that when he comes back to him, he’s not leaving for even one second.</p><p>Down to his roleplaying underwear, Jaemin returns to straddling Jeno and pulls the stethoscope from around his neck to place the ends in his ears. Although it’s nothing more than a plastic toy and he won’t be able to hear much, it still surprises him how strongly Jeno’s heart beats underneath his fingertips when he lies his hand and the stethoscope on his left pec.</p><p>He makes a show of moving the plastic around whilst he feels Jeno start to get hard beneath him as he grinds down into the cradle of his lap in a maddeningly lazy fashion until Jeno has enough of his teasing and he yanks Jaemin by his neck into another kiss. Jeno’s lips are soft on his in contrast to how his fingers scrabble at Jaemin’s waistband, silently demanding the joke boxers to be gone. The air hits his ass and Jaemin presses away from his hands on Jeno’s chest to tug the underwear past his knees and over the side of the bed, their kissing barely breaking.</p><p>When he does pause, Jeno blinks quickly up at him a few times, but he can tell what Jaemin’s thinking as he tosses aside the stethoscope. “I promise you, I’m fine. I can see - it’s just a few starbursts and they said that might happen. You have - there’s a halo.”</p><p>“A halo?” Jaemin giggles, fluttering his eyelashes coyly.</p><p>“You are far from angelic, Jaeminie.”</p><p>He gasps, faux offence. “But I’m a doctor!”</p><p>His jokes get stuck in his throat when Jeno’s smile turns tender, eyeline curved. “Yeah. You’ve looked after me well.”</p><p>Jaemin licks his dry lips and kisses his cheek. “There’s more to come.”</p><p>From there, he kisses a path along Jeno’s jaw, his neck and collarbones. Jaemin’s hands push his away from his body, catching the underside of his arms to raise them next to his head, opening Jeno’s guard even more. With implicit trust between them, he stays lax in Jaemin’s hands to let him continue his kiss down his sternum, across each pec and up into the pale skin of his armpits.</p><p>He smells warm from his clothes and being outside in the summer sunshine and also a little muskier than usual because his daily routine has been interrupted, but Jaemin finds he doesn’t mind it. It reminds him of the rare times they’ve snuck away after a perfect performance to make out, high on adrenaline. A whisper of hair tickles his nose, growing back in before comeback preparations begin, and he knows his breath tickles Jeno in turn when he takes a big sniff and he squirms, huffing out a helplessly loud laugh that makes Jaemin want to do it again. Part of him does it just for that reason, but a bigger part likes the way his Jeno smells, familiar and comforting and utterly dependable.</p><p>Their eyes meet briefly before Jaemin travels downwards, planting kisses everywhere his chin brushes. Jeno arches up when he gets to the ridges of his ribs and his lithe waist and Jaemin can’t resist popping back up to cheekily lick at his nipple. He’s released Jeno’s arms and his hands close around Jaemin’s head the first chance he gets, sliding into his blond hair as he feels Jeno’s erection nudge his belly and he salivates. That’s where he wants to be, so he shuffles back on his knees until he can land comfortably between Jeno’s legs, splayed to accommodate Jaemin’s broad shoulders. He likes to think he’s also making Jeno melt into the bed, his limbs surrendering to his mercy.</p><p>They watch each other quietly and Jaemin’s not aware he’s chewing his lip until Jeno’s fingers stroke from his hair to his mouth and Jaemin can’t pass up an opportunity like that. He kisses one fingertip.</p><p>Then, another.</p><p>Before he can control himself, he’s staring at the deepening rise and fall of Jeno’s breathing as he drags Jeno’s fingers into his mouth with the curl of his tongue, sucking on two of them with his hand clamped around Jeno’s palm. The other slides between Jeno’s lower belly and the root of his dick as he tastes the salt of his skin, the tip of his tongue running over the webbing connecting each finger. Jaemin feels him twitch in his grasp at that, needy, and whilst he will suck him down soon, he can tell that they’re both getting off on him giving Jeno’s hands some love.</p><p>He's publicly said how pretty he thinks Jeno's hands are and he's seen the talk of the fans on the Internet, how they agree, and, for a split second, he feels smug because of his boyfriend privilege then guilt immediately follows as he really does appreciate the fans being complimentary about Jeno and thinks Jeno should always be celebrated.</p><p>They've got the same size hands, but the joints of Jeno's fingers are a little crooked, the ridges of which he can feel past his pursed lips and Jaemin hasn't realised he's been kissing and sucking and mumbling to himself about how much he loves those details until Jeno grunts in frustration. "Please, Jaem - oh, please just - "</p><p>With his hand previously slack on Jeno's dick, Jaemin redoubles his efforts and starts to jerk him off in time with lavishing his body with attention. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm gonna take care of you."</p><p>He realises he can do two things at once perfectly and really drive Jeno wild with his skills when the muscles in Jeno's thighs tic against his skin, drawing him in. A final lick over knuckles and veins and Jaemin’s gaze drops to that spot.</p><p>Jeno makes a helpless noise when Jaemin's mouth touches his inner thigh, feeling so much strength there and his scent is uniquely him, overwhelming Jaemin's penchant for smelling him before he lowers further and Jeno groans at the ceiling as he licks his balls, playfully teasing whilst Jeno leaks over the working fist on his dick.</p><p>Backing off, Jaemin waits for him to look down and maintains eye contact as he presses his nose behind his balls. His own spit slathered on Jeno’s balls smears across his cheek, but Jaemin pays it no mind to follow with his thumb, massaging firmly at the same time as his lips find the cleft of Jeno’s ass. He flinches and gasps, trying to close his legs on reflex, but Jaemin pins him tightly to the bed to get at least one sweep of his tongue between his cheeks before he goes easy on him and returns to the task at hand.</p><p>He's probably wet enough to suck already, but Jaemin licks him to be sure, right along his whole length cradled in his palm like they were meant to fit. Hard and cut, he can curl his fingers around Jeno comfortably, the skin matching the brown of his nipples, and it makes Jaemin want to put his mouth all over him, so he gets his knees beneath him for more control and less neck ache and slides his free hand up to the other side of Jeno's chest, pinching his right nipple when he kisses the crown of his dick.</p><p>He tastes sticky precome and swirls his tongue in the dip to collect more and against the glans to feel Jeno shudder. Jaemin traces the veins too as his hand strokes down the rise of Jeno's abs and keep going until he's lifting his dick slightly towards him.</p><p>Once his lips close and suck noisily, Jeno's hands fly to his head and push down and Jaemin moans so he can feel the vibration spread as he bumps his own hips into thin air. He slurps and Jeno keens, unfolding, and Jaemin sneaks half his thumbnail into his ass.</p><p>The second he touches such velvet warmth, he retreats to find the lube on the bed and puts his plan into action, taking several inches to add to his lubed middle finger also sinking in. Jeno whines as Jaemin starts to fuck in and out and he feels himself slipping down. The more lube, the more Jeno opens up around him until Jaemin is easily sucking and fingerfucking in tandem.</p><p>Eventually, he lets go of the base of Jeno's dick to provide himself some minor relief, tugging his cock to the rhythm and sensation of him three, shiny fingers deep in Jeno's ass and staring at his flushed face with his mouth full.</p><p>Jeno has a light sweat on by the time Jaemin pulls off from his glistening dick to check how he’s doing. Since he's ready to be fucked, Jaemin doesn’t want him to come just yet, so he rises from the bed and comes to a seat next to a heavy breathing Jeno to rest against the stack of pillows, cheekily smiling down at him and putting a hand to his chest when Jeno looks at him, puzzled. “You choose the cure.”</p><p>As Jeno looks unimpressed but kneels nonetheless, Jaemin reaches over to a small wooden box on their nightstand for a condom he put inside earlier so they wouldn’t have to open drawers or pockets. However, when he turns back to him, Jeno puts his hand on top of his and pushes it away with a shake of his head. Jaemin’s brow furrows and he pouts. “You said I could choose!”</p><p>“It’ll be messy,” he warns, but can’t help looking his fill as Jeno climbs onto his lap this time, a reversal of when they were clothed.</p><p>He pecks Jaemin on the mouth. “Good.”</p><p>Slicked with lube and ready, he feels Jeno line his cock with the crease of his ass, rocking subtly into the space. One hand on the breadth of Jaemin’s shoulder for stability, he pushes his knees into the bed, pressing above then back, letting gravity help. Jaemin’s sure they’re both holding their breath as he sinks the first inch into Jeno’s ass and his world narrows to that point of immense pressure before Jeno exhales in a rush and relaxes.</p><p>The trickiest part over, Jaemin groans when he slides the rest of the way in with ease. He reaches for Jeno's hand clamped on his own thigh then the one on his shoulder and threads their fingers together, squeezing. He feels his cock shift in the tightness of Jeno's hole as he rolls his hips back and forth, slow and gentle at first to build a measured pace until his hands start to get clammy in Jaemin's grip.</p><p>He enjoys watching Jeno enjoy himself and knows all too well how committed he is when he sets his sights on a task and they moan in unison when he has to let go of one of Jaemin's hands to push his red bangs out of his sparkling eyes. Even in the low light, he looks so alive and wanton, leaning back and creating a different angle for Jaemin to fuck into him, and it takes Jaemin's breath away to see his smooth thighs flex, strong core holding him up.</p><p>It's like he knows exactly when Jaemin is enthralled because he gets a pleased little smile on his face and his ears burn red. His chest is wet now too and Jaemin bucks his hips when Jeno moves from kneeling to planting his feet flat, practically sitting on Jaemin's cock and showing himself off as he pushes into their handhold for leverage and Jaemin's eyes drop from his chest to where he's made a home inside him, Jeno's dick hitting his stomach from the combined force of him riding Jaemin six ways to Sunday.</p><p>It's too much, he's reached his limit, and he feels rather than hears the growl torn from his throat as he breaks their bind and lunges, flipping Jeno onto his back to crash them into the sheets and hearing him whimper sharply in surprise.</p><p>Upon landing, Jaemin licks the sweat from his neck then bites a little at his left pec, where he'd put the pretend stethoscope before his hands tug him away. He can feel Jeno's pulse beneath his skin again, but picking up speed now, and Jaemin thrusts and drags a kiss over his mouth as he straightens his spine.</p><p>Knees tucked into the backs of Jeno's thighs, he fucks him in quick, short strokes, enough that Jeno grits his teeth in a strained grimace. He clenches and Jaemin curses loudly, holding his waist and gesturing to his dick that's been ignored since they switched position. As much as he's keeping Jeno here, his feet also dig into Jaemin’s sides, egging him on, and in the end he wants Jeno to come.</p><p>He's worried that the walls are so thin in the dorm that somehow the slap of skin on skin can be heard when Jaemin realises that they're both making more noise than that. The TV in the living room gets noticeably louder and Jaemin chuckles as Jeno clamps his pretty hand across his mouth to try and get himself back under control.</p><p>He had been about to fuck Jeno face to face like this to climax, but the affectionate need to be nearer him fizzes through Jaemin's entire body and he collapses at Jeno's side, shoving deep inside him.</p><p>"C'mere, honey," he croaks, lying sideways and pulling Jeno's leg over his hip to open him up to the change. "That's it - go on, touch yourself for me, just how you like it - wanna see you - fuck, yeah - " he groans when Jeno follows orders and his ass reacts.</p><p>He's even worked up enough that his dick is almost as drippy as Jaemin gets on a normal day and Jeno turns his head to yank him in for a bruising kiss, teeth bumping because neither of them can focus on technique. Jaemin soothes him with his tongue anyway and cups his balls, doing all the other work for him so he can chase his end and that's when Jeno arches, spiralling. Jaemin has to shift as he bears down hard, their bodies folding around each other to shape like an inverted T, Jeno impaled.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" he spits, "Baby - baby, I'm gonna - can I - "</p><p>Jaemin kisses his knee as he holds his leg bent for him and licks his lips like he's hungry for a meal. "Yeah, show me your fucking come - "</p><p>But before Jeno can, he pulls out and Jaemin's never heard a noise like it, his strangled, gruff mewl angry and betrayed and his hole begging until Jaemin dips to cover his dick with his lips instead. He writhes as Jaemin bobs fast, snapping in seconds, and the grip to his blond hair near painful as Jeno's thighs tremble and he releases into his mouth, making him take it all.</p><p>Jaemin thinks about swallowing so he can talk, but his need to also come overrides something that simple, so he drags Jeno onto his quivering knees instead. He falls onto his hands first, barely coherent on all fours, before Jaemin tugs his back to his chest and his body welcomes him like he never abruptly left, ripping more sounds from him.</p><p>Now he’s got Jeno exactly where he wants, Jaemin braces his arm across his torso and makes him turn his head so they can kiss over Jeno’s shoulder, his hips still moving. His jaw slackens and hole squeezes when he realises that Jaemin didn’t swallow yet, allowing him to return his own come to him, and Jaemin shoots his load whilst their tongues messily double the amount passing between them.</p><p>Guessing that they’ve done their worst, the TV volume outside quiets as Jeno collapses onto his haunches and Jaemin follows, heels meeting his ass. He licks stray drops from Jeno’s chin and feeds them back to him until he shies away once he’s had enough. “Ugh, stop. Hate it when you do that.”</p><p>“But you taste so good,” he teases, smacking his lips together, “and it’s fun. Think of it like your - like your medicine!”</p><p>Jaemin beams at him and Jeno giggles tiredly at his ridiculousness, well versed in his boyfriend’s ways. “I had surgery on my eyes, not my throat.”</p><p>Sensing Jeno shifting in his hold, he kisses his cheek in apology when he withdraws from him. “Are you saying I should’ve come on your face instead?”</p><p>“Yeah, because that would’ve been a good idea,” he deadpans, heavy on the sarcasm.</p><p>Untangled, they rearrange themselves on the bed, sheets pooled at their middles to cool off under the AC, and Jaemin drapes Jeno half on top of him, head rested on his chest, in the hope that they can have a five minute, post-coital basking in the afterglow before he has to get up and clean the mess.</p><p>As their bodies relax in each other’s embrace and slippery heat, he feels Jeno’s pretty hands trace mindless shapes on his waist and he responds in kind with a shiver and kisses to his hot forehead. “Hey. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired.”</p><p>“This isn’t my ego asking,” he snorts, squeezing Jeno into his side. “Really, tell me. Are your eyes okay?”</p><p>Jeno nuzzles his nose into his chest and stretches like a very happy, sleepy cat, a yawn slipping out. “Let me check…” He pecks just beside Jaemin’s left nipple then his collarbone. “Well, I can find my way here.” He leans on his elbow to go higher, biting gently at Jaemin’s earlobe then tweaking it playfully. He looks down the length of their tangled limbs, but Jaemin’s too busy looking at him, his profile deliciously in disarray. “I can see my sexy boyfriend who’s looked after me so well these last few days he could be a real doctor if he wasn’t, y’know, a hot idol.”</p><p>Jeno’s fingers tilt his chin up slightly and he moves down. “I don’t think doctors do this,” Jaemin mutters against his lips before he can kiss him and Jeno groans, annoyed about being stopped, and he laughs, letting go of the anxiety he’s had this week because eyes are precious and Jeno’s especially because Jaemin's admittedly very biased. “I’m sorry, I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“I am. So, let me appreciate you more,” he whispers and Jaemin’s open to the kiss. His hands reach for Jeno’s neck to yank him close and maybe even roll them over, sheets be damned, when there’s a gurgle from where they’re pressed together and they burst into giggles at the worst timing. “Am I getting cockblocked by my own stomach?”</p><p>Jaemin nods, patting him there. “You need to keep your strength up for round two and your hungry belly agrees. I’ll make us something quick and be right back, babe.”</p><p>Leaving Jeno behind, he shimmies hurriedly into his boxers and picks up the nearest item from the floor which happens to be Jeno’s cardigan. He looks cosy as he wraps it around himself and reaches for the door.</p><p>“Baby?” Jeno calls, muffled, and Jaemin looks at him to see him lying on his stomach, the curve of his ass visible from the sheets that cover him. “You’re not doctor material anymore.”</p><p>He raises his eyebrow. “I’m not?”</p><p>“You’re…” Jaemin can see him actually hesitating, his nose scrunching cutely. “No, you’re husband material.”</p><p>He feels his own stomach erupt into a million butterflies, even though he knows this was a cheesy <em>line</em> and they are a long, long way off having that discussion, never mind making it a reality, but he looks at Jeno’s smile and how he cringes, hiding his face, and wonders if maybe one day, <i>one day</i>.</p><p>In the present, he takes the joke. “Oh my god, Jeno Lee being greasy? I need to get food into you immediately!”</p><p>He pounces over Jeno’s back as he’s hiding his face away from the door and blows a raspberry on the nape of his neck before he’s swatted off. “Jaemin-ah, food!”</p><p>“Ugh, yes sir!” he salutes and Jeno tenses. “I felt that,” he says into his ear.</p><p>He pats Jeno’s ass to make him jump and swaggers out the room to head for the kitchen. Even the disgusted look on Jisung’s face at him parading around half dressed and sexed up (he’s pretty sure it’s the sexed up bit he has the major problem with) or Renjun’s exaggerated eye roll and sigh aren’t enough to dampen his spirits.</p><p>Jeno is healthy, incredibly handsome and sweet-eyed as ever, and he’s waiting for Jaemin to return. They can eat a meal and then indulge in each other some more, making the most of the time they have left before promotions take over their lives like every year.</p><p> </p><p>👓</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin is in a room by himself.</p><p>It’s not supposed to be like this, but a quiet Dejun went looking for food (probably an excuse) and then Jeno disappeared as well, hopefully to bring Dejun back because they’re meant to be going on VLive together shortly.</p><p>Three months since Jeno’s surgery and he and his boyfriend have swapped hair colors from the comeback with <em>Ridin’</em> earlier in the year. Jaemin still catches himself in the mirror by surprise, not used to having black hair for the first time since his debut and shower water running blue not from him, but Jeno. The fans had wanted it, even <em>Jeno</em> had a favourable opinion on it for so long and, quite frankly, his hair rather needed the break, so Jaemin bit the bullet and sat as the hairstylist made the previous white-blond hard work vanish with the swipe of a brush.</p><p>The consequence is, Jeno can’t stop touching him and some might say that’s not unusual, even on camera, but there is an extra reason. Somehow, they’ve found themselves with very little to do with each other as they settle into practicing in different units under NCT U. It’s fresh and exciting, yet Jaemin does feel relieved to be making content with Jeno like old times today because no one gets him like Jeno does. He hopes Dejun will be okay with them like this and he guesses there’s only one way to find out.</p><p>Jaemin is standing up from the small sofa, ready to search for them, when they reappear. Dejun looks a little awkward and Jeno has chocolate sauce at the corner of his mouth, which Jaemin wipes with his thumb without thinking. Jeno shoves him out of embarrassment then immediately pulls the arm of Jaemin’s cardigan so they can sit next to each other on the sofa. If he thought that was subtle, it isn’t.</p><p>As the last one to sit, Dejun perches on the other side of Jaemin. A staff member makes sure everything is set up for the broadcast then leaves them to their own devices. Alone, Jaemin feels Jeno shift even closer and he suppresses his smile, looking down.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Dejun pops up. “Uh…” he says, when they look at him.</p><p>“I can - ” Jaemin starts to offer.</p><p>He can’t dive for the phone fast enough. “I’ll do it! Just sit there and…” he gestures vaguely, “...yeah.”</p><p>His eyes widen behind the glasses they’ve all chosen to wear because they picked to be the glasses team and he turns his back on them. Jaemin decides to take pity on him and not say anything, shaking his head in amusement. He’s going to try his best to make this not as awkward as Dejun probably fears it will be (he’s heard things from Renjun, their resident Dreamie spy at the WayV dorm).</p><p>Jeno seems he hasn’t got the memo, though. “Sit here and look pretty,” he giggles croakily, voice down in his feet as he tries to save it after shouting all afternoon for recording.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jeno sparkles at him, fond. “You look <em>really</em> pretty, Jaemin-ah.”</p><p>It isn’t exactly what he said before but Jaemin ducks his head at the compliment anyway then remembers that he’s saying all this with completely fixed vision and - what were the chances - <em>fake</em> glasses on now.</p><p>Dejun presses the button to go live and returns when Jaemin looks up quickly to see Jeno smiling at him in barely concealed wonder and he’s suddenly filled with so much gratitude that they both can see, quite literally these days, how they make each other so happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x  </p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed">Twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed">curious cat</a> @theprincessed - Come chat to me. I MEAN IT. I have so many feels to share! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>